Facing Destiny
by GamerNeko
Summary: Karin is not like her father or brother. But she is a Kurosaki. She will fight with her own hands and protect those she loves. Set 6 yeras after the manga. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

ZOMG a fic!

Naruto is getting waaaayyy too boring now and Bleach is as cool as ever so…A BLEACH FIC!

I'm a bit rusted on my ficwriting skills, lol college ish killing them xD, but anyways, the villain figures is still a bit blurred even for me in this one so I might be changing one this here or there sooo yeahh…

Have fun ^w^

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Facing Destiny

_**Prologue**_

_About a couple of years ago Ichi-nii started to become more absent then he used to…  
_

_A few months ago I discovered about Ichi-nii becoming a Shinigami, and met some of those other people that were also shinigami.  
_

_I saw Hollows, Arrancars, Espadas…but couldn't understand much of what was going on.  
Ichi-nii wasn't coming back so soon, and I was starting to get bored…  
_

_I met other people that weren't shinigami, we had some fun kicking some hollows butt, and we became good friends, but after all it didn't matter…I couldn't do anything when they were in danger._

_A couple of weeks ago I saw my home and my friends at the edge of total destruction…_

_My brother and my father fought to protect everything that we cherish…_

_I wasn't strong enough…once again…I was weak…I was the one to be protected._

She felt the rain pouring gently in her body. The water mixing with blood in the cold pavement. The night was dark. No moon, no stars…no light.

How stubborn she was. After admitting her pathetic usefulness to the world, she went out alone in the middle of the night. Jumping out of the window, running through the streets. Only to pick up a fight…too bad it was a menos grande her target. Now once again she laid there hopeless, bleeding, waiting for the monster's final attack.

"Just finish this already!" She said using the last drop of strength she had.

All her senses were blurred; she heard a growl…and nothing more.

"Am I finally dead?" She asked herself, she stopped felling the rain in her cheeks and she couldn't see more than a silhouette , probably smirking, she heard the familiar male voice say before her eyes and mind went completely blank.

"My my my…aren't you as stubborn as your brother."

Her brother…yes she had a brother, strong, brave, he carried all the weight of their family sadness in his back. But she wasn't like him…not at all.

She could never be like him.

Nothing more passed in her numb mind and she succumbed into deep slumber.

_..._..._..._

The light coming through the window disturbed her eyes, which slowly open up to adjust to the sunshine which seemed brighter then ever.

"Is this heaven ? " She mumbled not raising her head, she could feel a warm blanket over her, there was no pain from the hollow attacks, she felt warm and safe. Then she heard a female voice, strong but gentle, almost sympathetic say.

"Not quite."

When her eyes finally got used to the light, she saw wooden walls, a ceiling, a small tea table next to her, and sitting not far from there was a dark skinned woman; golden eyes that shone with the sunlight and unusual…purple hair?

"What the heck…? Ouch my head!" She tried to get up but it was useless.

"Yo kiddo, If I were you I would be more careful, you were quite beaten up by the menos grande…"

"Oh great…I'm not dead." The woman laughed.

"Tough luck." She answered quite happily. Suddenly someone entered the room.

"Well well isn't our little Kurosaki finally recovering". The man said. She recognized him. The ridiculous green hat was too much to forget.

"If your papa and bro were here you would have give them quite a scare Karin-chan."

She gritted her teeth.

"Anyways , I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is Shihouin Yoruichi."

"I know who you are you are the freak with the green hat!"

"oh my isn't she recovered already. Well when you feel like, come downstairs…I need to talk to ya Karin-chan". He said leaving the room.

Ururu entered right after he left.

"Kairin-chan are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"I guess I am…thanks Ururu-chan…" She helped Karin sit up. "My head is still spinning a bit…"

"You were almost dying when Urahara-sama brought you here…"

Her face got serious…_"So he saved me…"_

"I brought something to eat." Ururu said gently placing the food tray and the tea cup in the small table next to the futon.

"Thanks" Karin smiled.

After she ate, she got up and Yoruichi presented her to everyone she didn't know. They went to the underground training place and found Urahara waiting for her.

"So what now Kurosaki-chan? Are you ready to fight with your own hands?"

* * *

Hohohohohohoho

Not bad considering my rusting XD

Yeah I know its short but its 2 am and I have german class in the morning so good night, leave nice reviews and suggestions ^w^

ja ne~~


	2. Awakening

BANZAAAAAAAAI

CHAPTER ONE ISH HEEERREEEE!

Go check Karin 's look in this fic on my deviantart page ^3^

.com/#/d2rr9n3

Have fun ^w^

* * *

_**Facing Destiny**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Awakening **_

"Damn, I had to wake up late TODAY of all days!" A sixteen year old Karin cursed as she ran down the stairs while putting her left sock, shoe hanging in her mouth.

She grabbed her backpack and locked the door.  
"That damned _geta-boshi*_ If he didn't extended yesterday's training till 4 am I would be in school already!" She looked around. The street was empty. _"How strange, usually there are some people walking by…well, if there isn't anyone here I guess no one will be able to see me."  
_She smirked and shunpoed away. It has become one of her favorite techniques Yoruichi taught her, well, she liked most of the stuff the flash-step goddess taught her.

And soon enough she was at the school gates, bell-ringing. She rushed through the hallways until she reached her class, 2-A.

"Karin! You came, sorry I didn't wake you up, I thought you wanted to skip school today."

"Hehe, no problem Yuzu! I woke up in time" she said grinning at her sister. The teacher entered the room, and everybody sat down.  
Karin saw a little note being put on her desk, she opened it. _Happy 17 nee-chan _was written on the paper, she looked up to Yuzu who mouthed a happy b-day, Karin whispered "you too" smiling.

The class went by slowly and boring, Karin wasn't paying attention, instead she was looking out of the window.

Four years ago, Ichigo left saying he was going to college. "_Yeah right…"_ he was probably at Soul Society with Rukia, and Goat-face knew it all, and was pretty supportive about their relationship. Ichigo would come with Rukia a few times a year to visit. He still pretended he didn't know Karin was aware of shinigami. Her father was pretty busy with the clinic and everything was tediously peaceful.

The bell rang. Lunch Break.

Everyone started to talk, Karin sat on her desk table, and then two figures came by. Two boys, one had brown spiky hair and average height, the other one was taller, he was clearly the athletic type. His skin was tanned and his hair was dyed light blonde.

"HEY Yuzu-chan, happy birthday" The first said.

Karin got a message in her cell phone. _Hey fake red; let's beat up some birthday hollows after your soccer practice today!_

She chuckled. That didn't go unnoticed by the three.

"Who was that Karin?" Yuzu asked curious.

"I bet it was her boooyyyfrienddd" the taller boy said.

"Knock it off Kyohei." She answered.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…Kurosaki-taicho, I found this letter in my locker today, a note said to give it to you."

"Hoho, getting another love confession Kurosaki-chan." The taller said grinning

"Shut up Kyohei! Or I'm gonna beat up that smile out of your face myself! "

"You know what Kurosaki, you **should **be considering those confessions, after all, the boys may get fed up with your attitude and won't care about you anymore…" He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet Kyohei-kun would be so pleased." The other one said smirking, Yuzu giggled and Kyohei turned bright red, due to anger or embarrassment, and Karin wasn't paying much attention and started eating her melonpan.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KENTAROU! How could I ever like someone as manly as her!" She still wasn't listening…

"Well, it's not like she is a flat tomboy, she has more volume in here than most girls in our age." Kentarou said gesturing his hand a circular movement in his chest.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH!" Karin choked. Yuzu's eyes widened and Kyohei blushed.

"YOU 2 ARE SO DEAD IN PRATICE TODAY!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Kyohei objected.

"And I only speak the truth!" After that Kentarou saw a fist. And blacked out.  
"Poor Kentarou-kun." Yuzu said.

"I really don't understand how you can get so many love confessions being like that."  
Every single boy in school, and some girls, knew that the Karakura High Soccer team captain had developed some parts of her body that took away her tomboy appearance. She would often receive cards and letters expressing admiration and affection for the captain. Today was no different, better yet, was even worse due to her birthday.

During soccer practice she nearly killed her team with exhausting training.

"Taichoooo why are you so mean to us! We already got in the regionals!" They whined.

"That's because coach is sick, and he put me in charge to make you people ready for the tournament... consider this your birthday present to me." She said smirking.

"So you do enjoy our suffering!" Kyohei said.

"They are just a bonus, the one I want to suffer is you Kyohei!"

"Oh, that clarifies everything …"

She looked around and saw Jinta watching the training. He has grown a lot, now he had a small and low ponytail in his fiery red hair, and was about Ichigo's height, he was no longer skinny boy, but was still as annoying as ever.

When he saw her he waved grinning like a mad man.

"Okay guys, we'll call it a day see ya all tomorrow here!" She said grabbing her stuff and running uphill to meet Jinta.

"Heeey! Ready to smash some b-day hollows?" He asked grinning.

"You bet I am!"

As they were walking searching for some Hollow, Ururu, who didn't change much, only her bra size, ran up to them.

"Aw! Karin-chan, Jinta-kun, Urahara-sama asked me to get you. He said he has a surprise for you." They went to the shop and found Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi waiting by the door.

"Welcome Kurosaki-chan! I hope you are having a nice birthday… 'Cause today I've got a surprise for you."

"Yeah Ururu-chan told me you had. I wonder what…probably more training if I know…"

"Well let us say you are partially right…" Karin tensed up a bit…

"But first… A CAKE!" Urahara said suddenly , as Tessai pulled out a big pink cake out nowhere.

They ate the cake, drank tea and had a good time having fun. Suddenly Urahara got serious.

"But now Kurosaki-chan, I have something for you…"

He said taking a long wrapped package from God knows where.

"Where was he hiding it?" Jinta asked with a comical face.

He threw the object at Karin. She caught the package, it was pretty heavy…

"A sword? What is this all about _geta-boshi_ ?"

"I think you are ready for a physical manifestation of your soul´s fighting spirit".

"You mean…?"

"Yup, we can finally try materialization this time!"

Her eyes brighten up and Jinta's jaw dropped.

"_Finally!" _She thought.

Tessai left, but Ururu, Jinta and Yoruichi decided to stay and see what would happen.

They went to the basement training grounds.

"Well Kurosaki-chan, since we already taught you swordsmanship, we can go to the difficult part."

Karin didn't answered, every muscle in her body tensed up.

"You need to hear your fighting spirit…only then we can bring it forth."

All those years Urahara had been researching a new type of zanpakutou, one that didn't needed a shinigami to be manifested, and one that could materialized just like another shinigami. Karin always had a strong spirit, one that wanted to grow more than the limits imposed by her human nature, so she was chosen.

Karin and Urahara sat down facing each other.

"Now Kurosaki-chan, I want you to close your eyes and look into the dephs of your soul."

She obeyed him and closed her eyes.

"What do you see…?"

"I..I see..people…Yuzu, Goat-face… my friends…and… Ichi-nii…"

"How do you feel about them?"

"I feel…I want to protect….protect everyone…"

"Do you feel the same thing with all of them?"

"Ye…no…Ichi-nii…is different …I want to be like him…as strong…as brave…no…I want…more…I want to be more than him…"

"What do you feel?"

"Happiness…frustration…anger…hope and …warm…"

"Good…now dig deeper, mix those feelings and let your mind drown in them…don't hold anything back…"

Her reiatsu started to stir up, slowly coming out of her like smoke, the amount was growing but it still was controlled.

"You must feel your all that in your blood stream…rushing through your veins, pumping in your heart…" As she breathed slowly the red glow around her would go lightly up and down, following her beats.

"Now, empty your mind…from everything. And listen…"

She didn't understand what he meant by listening…bur she did as she was told. She could hear her body fading… her lungs…her muscles…her heart…until she couldn't hear anything at all.

But then, within her soundless interior she heard a faint sound…lower then a whisper…like the voice of the deep ocean…calling…

"…_Karin…"_

She looked around…nothing…only darkness…surrounding everything.

_TuDum_

"_Karin…"_

Like a faint flame beating like a heart…waking up…

_Tudum_

"_Karin.."_

She concentrated on the voice…suddenly a pair of red flaming eyes perched into her soul! A glare so furious her heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes…

"Damn I was almost reaching…"

"Don't worry Kurosaki-chan you did well today… you must be tired so why don't you go home enjoy your birthday! We will continue this tomorrow."

Frustrated she got up.

"Hey! Don't forget your gift Kurosaki-chan!" He said tossing the sword.

"Yeah…thanks a lot geta-boshi" She said smiling and leaving Yoruichi and Urahara alone.

"Did you feel all that reiatsu pumping…I guess we should keep Ururu and Jinta away from this part of her training" Yoruichi said.

"She's almost there…It will be scary when she learns its name…" Urahara chuckled "Those Kurosakis never stop to surprise me".

"Will she notice the stone?"

"If she doesn't then she is not ready yet…"

Karin and Jinta were walking down the streets in a comfortable silence, although it was clear how disappointed on herself she was.

"Hey you got a pretty nice sword there!"

"Yeah, Its heavier than the other I trained with…"

"Really it seems really light…" Karin put the sword on Jinta's back and he lost his balance almost falling.

"Wooow! What was that for! You got me unprepared!"

"Never let your guard down when you're near me. I thought you already learned this lesson…fake red!" She said smirking

"Oh yeah!You're the fake one! You..you…you FAKE!" Karin laughed seeing how cute he has become after he started dating Yuzu.

"I wonder if Yuzu is back home…some girls wanted to go out with her today…"

"Talking about going out Karin…what's up with that Kyohei dude?"

"What?"

"Well Yuzu said that looks like hes totally into you…but you're a little dense for that kind of thing…"

"Oh please…Kyohei hates me to his guts cause I took the captain title from him…He could never like me at all…he just wants to piss me off…" Karin said throwing her arms behind her head.

"Well…he really stared a lot at you during practices…erm…I don't know…it looked different from a glare…Yuzu asked me to tell you this cause she said you would listen to me…"

"Haha! Me listening to you?"

"I told her…"

They laughed soon enough they reached Karin's house.

"Bye Jinta…take care!"

"Yeah you too!" They parted. Karin found in the kitchen a small package from a backery from Yuzu.

"She must be sleeping already…" She smiled opening the box and taking a bite form the cake inside.

She went to her room and took a shower…after that she changed into her Pjs and placed the sword in her bed and unsheathed it. The blade looked pretty normal except from something red and gold shining from the blade near the handle. She noticed it was attached and removable. Making little effort she managed to take the tone from the blade. It was a necklace. The chain was golden and had as a pendant a bright red stone in the shape of a capsule. Karin stared at the rock, it seemed something was moving in there, she couldn't describe the sensation, was like holding the universe constricted into that tiny space, almost suffocating.

She took the chain and put it around her neck and looked over her table watch . 11 pm. She was born at 11:11 and Yuzu at 11:13. She fell asleep as she rested her head on her pillow.

11:05

_TuDum_

"_Karin…"_

_11:07_

_TuDum TuDum_

"_Karin…"_

"_Karin…"_

Something was stirring up inside her, like the surface of a lake being distorced from the first drops of storm.

_11:10_

_TuDum TuDum_

"_Karin…"_

It started to get more agitated…

11:11

"_LISTEN TO ME!" _those red eyes once again roaring into her soul.

She woke up scared of what she tought it was just a dream.

Toushirou opened up his eyes as if he had heard a scream…better yet a roar.

His heart was beating accelerated and he gasped for breath.

"_What the hell was that…Did you feel that Hyorinmaru?"_

"_Yes master… I finally felt it…"_

"_What are you talking about? You know what that was?"_

The dragon did not reply. So the captain decided to sleep it off…it probably didn't matter…

The next morning he couldn't help but feel strange…something within him was different, "maybe Hyorinmaru had something to do with it…"

"What did you say taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing…Where is your paperwork from last week Matsumoto?" He heard his Lieutenant whine about something, he stared out at the window.

_"It has begun…" _he heard Hyorinmaru say.

Karin woke up. It was Saturday. She looked up at the sky, and heard Yuzu called.

"Karin! Wait up!"

"C'mon Yuzu, the zoo will be crowded with people in about an hour!"

"Don't worry I asked Jinta-kun to buy the tickets" She stared at Karin for a while. "Why didn't you put that blue dress! The weather is perfect for dresses and you go so well with blue!"

"First off…I hate dresses, they can be really messy for running, second, why would I want to look pretty for YOUR date?"

"Its not my date, I have a surprise for you!"

"Fine…lets go."

When the twins reached the zoo Karin saw Jinta alright…but she also saw something "blondly" familiar.

Yuzu giggled as she saw Karin reaction.

"OH no you didn't"

"I guess I did Karin. Jinta-kun! Kyohei-kun, over here!" She said waving at the two boys.

Oh yeah…she should have suspected that conversation about the tanned soccer player with Jinta, they set her up to a double date! Her! Kurosaki Karin! Captain of the most feared soccer team in the region! On a DATE with nonetheless her ex captain Takeda KYOHEI! HER WORST ENEMY!"

"_This will be hell…"_

* * *

Tah daaaaaah

Pretty long one don't ya think! Tehehehe Yeah you will eventually come to love Kyohei, too bad hes not the protagonist MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Leave a review before you go and etc etc etc (lol sorry was watching "the king and I" =w=)

JaNe~~


	3. Zoofiasco

boOOO

HEhehe sorry I didn't post earlier…Everyone here was watching the world cup game

So all the family and friends gathered to watch Brazil x North Korea

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY BRAZIL WON!

Even tho…I usually cheer for Germany…oh please half the world cheers for Brazil, and it's a lot of fun to go out in the streets here in São Paulo and start to cheers for anyother team XD

OH yeah…the chapter…

* * *

Chapter II

_**Zoo Fiasco**_

"Hey Yuzu!" Jinta said grinning.

"Hey…" Kyohei said a little embarrassed to look at his captain.

"Good morning Jinta-kun, Kyohei-kun" Yuzu replied smiling, Karin in the other hand wasn't very pleased.

"Yuzu, I need to talk to you…NOW! " Kairn said pulling her to the side.

"What's wrong Karin-chan?" She said playing innocent.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Why is Kyohei here? Yesterday Jinta told me you wanted me to date and stuff, but this is completely out of question! I can get my own dates! And what on earth made you think I would like to date Kyohei?" Karin tried to speak low but she was so nervous her voice came out almost squeaking.

"Well, first of all. You CANNOT get your own dates, if you could you would already have chosen one of the thousand boys that confessed to your this last year. Second I thought Kyohei-kun would be a nice choice because you train together so you have the same interests, and he seems to like you." Yuzu said giggling.

Before Karin could go on, Jinta and Kyohei approached.

"What are you two talking about? Let's go!" Jinta said.

"Captain! Captain-commander called all captains and lieutenants to a meeting." Matsumoto said catching up with the not-so-short-anymore 10th division captain. In the last years he grew up fast losing his child look, now he was as tall as Renji and his hair a bit longer, his face features were more mature, and his eyes not so big anymore; no one really understood why, except Yamamoto, when Ukitake brought up the subject, he answered "He just found the rhythm his heart must follow". Although Ukitake didn't quite understand what he meant by it, no one cared much.

"When it is?" He asked.

"Now." He sighed they went to the meeting room, everyone was there already.

"I called you here today because something happened last night. It never happened before so that's why I'll be sending a captain and a lieutenant to verify the situation."

"What happened Captain-commander?" Soi fong asked.

"It seems that a zanpakutou spirit is manifesting in a plain human girl in Karakura town, since her reiatsu seems to equal a lieutenant's and we don't know the consequences of a zanpakutou spirit appearing in a human, it's safer to send a captain and a lieutenant to verify and if necessary neutralize said girl."

"Captain-commander, I volunteer myself to go." Renji said standing up.

"Good. Now from the recent activity reports the captain who would be less busy is…" The old man said looking at some papers. "Hitsugaya-taicho. You and Abarai-fukutaicho will go to the human world and secure the situation." Hitsugaya sighed, the first time he manages to give the reports before the time limit is when he gets a mission for not being busy.

"Sir, may I ask, who is the girl?" Hitsugaya asked looking up.

"Her name is Kurosaki Karin." Everyone's eyes widened, they all knew that name too well.

"Kurosaki, does she have any relationship with ex-captain Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes she is Isshin's daughter and Ichigo's younger sister. But since Kurosaki Ichigo is away on a mission someone else must go. And in case we need to neutralize the reiatsu, he wouldn't be a good choice because of their relationship." Everyone nodded. Ichigo would never seal his sister's reiatsu and would make some other big confusion.

"So be ready to leave today, we must act quickly before something happens. Dismissed."

"Heh, no wonder the reiatsu is too big. Those Kurosaki's are always trouble…" Soi fong said.

"It would be interesting in studying this human" Kurotsuchi said in that creppy tone of his.

"Heehh what a luck captain, going to t

he real world…" Matsumoto said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if you had the time…"

"What do you want me to bring….?" Hitsugaya said sighing in defeat.

"Yay! Thanks captain! Here's the list!" She shoved a paper into her captain face.

"List? When did you have time to make one?"

"The moment captain-commander said human I started scribbling. There isn't much though, I just want some stuff I can't get here to improve my…erm…training." She simply said, for a minute he believed her until her read in the list…

"A koala plushie? " He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"They opened up a new zoo there, and Rukia told me they have the cutest stuffed animals there!"

"Fine whatever…just finish your paperwork and try not to kill anyone while I'm out…"

"Aye aye captain!"

He headed to the Senkaimon, Renji was already waiting for him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho are you ready?" The red-haired asked, he responded with a positive nod. "Then let's go!". They jumped into the gate heading to the human world.

"Captain-commander said her reiatsu was detected in the local zoo." Renji said, Toushirou nodded.

The four were walking, Yuzu and Jinta in the front, Karin and Kyohei following, they were quiet, except for one or two comments they made to reply to Yuzu.

Yuzu would constantly turn around to see if something happened to the two, but they weren't even acknowledging each other. She frowned, she had to interfere…again.

They sat on a bench in front of the penguins cage.

"Karin-chan, let's go buy some ice cream?"

"Okay". Karin said getting up.

"You guys wait here." Yuzu said blinking at Jinta.

"OOOhhh I getcha! Okay!" Jinta said excited.

"Shh" Yuzu said trying not to look suspicious…. Yeah right.

Karin sighed as they walked away. Jinta wait for them to get out of sight, and abruptly turn to Kyohei.

"So here's the deal, Yuzu is starting to get really pissed off."

"What?"

"So I suggest you make your move fast! You could start talking about something in soccer and…"

"WHAT?" Kyohei yelled. Jinta blinked.

"What what?"

"I mean what the hell are you saying about making a move!"

"About Karin you thick head!" Kyohei blushed.

"Wh-why do you think I want to make a move at the captain!"

"If you don't why are you here again?" Kyohei looked away.

"You are just like her…never admitting defeat. Shouldn't you just get over the fact that she's better than you and accept that you like her!"

"She is NOT better than me!" He said blushing…this time out of anger.

…

Yuzu and Karin where in line for ice cream, Karin sensed something. She looked up, no hollow around…it was different. Maybe something bigger…or someone.

"_Did Jinta felt it too?"_

"Karinnn? Are you listening?" She snapped out when Yuzu waved a hand in her face.

"Oh sorry Yuzu…I remembered…I have to go somewhere… I'll be back soon…" Karin said running into the crowd.

"Karin! Wait! Oh that girl!" Yuzu said heading back to the boys.

Karin was felling some large reiatsu around, she couldn't tell if it was a hollow or something else… She followed the reiatsu and finally found the owners. In the souvenir store stood two tall men, one had Fiery red hair, the other one silver white. The girls around were giggling, but they didn't seem to care.

"_Are they…people? I thought it could be a hollow…damn I just wanted some fun but nooooooo they had to be…normal, well I guess I can say at least human…"_

She then noticed how they both looked familiar, she couldn't remember though. She looked closer and noticed the one with white hair was holding a Koala plushie.

"How gay…" She thought out loud. She held her mouth when she realized that she actually said it.

"_Did they hear that?"_

They looked around and spotted her . One made a positive head sign and both of them walked up to her with serious faces.

"_Oh fudge they heard it! I have to options. First one: Pretend I didn't say anything and face them. Second option: Run like hell." _She noticed both of them were taller than her and seemed to be a lot stronger than her. _"Second option."_

"Hey you." The one with white hair said. Karin immediately shunpoed away from the store.

"What the hell! See! You scared her away! Now we have to run after her!" Renji said.

"Captain didn't say she knew shunpo!" Hitsugaya said as both of them followed her.

Karin stopped. She was far from the store in the other side of the zoo.

"_Great! I think I lost them…now I just need to find Yuzu and the boys…" _She turned around to leave when she bumped on someone falling into the ground, the same two.

"Going somewhere Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya said, looking pretty pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL!HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Stop screaming already!"

"We know you brother Ichigo. And we have some business to take care of with you, kid." Hitsugaya said standing out his hand for her. Karin frowned and got up on her own shoving his hand away.

"Jerk." She said walking away, really pissed.

"Damn Toushirou, you ARE the ladies man." Renji said sarcastically.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Abarai." Karin stopped in her tracks, those names were really familiar. She turned around. Stared at them for a while.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH! YOU TWO!" She yelled pointing at them.

The jumped out of surprise.

"YOU'RE THAT FRIEND OF RUKIA AND ICHI-NII! AND YOU'RE THE ELEMENTARY SOCCER STUDENT!" They blinked. Renji started laughing his butt off and Hitsugaya twitched.

" I AM NOT AN ELEMENTARY STUDENT!" He stopped…_"Wait…soccer? Now I remember, I met her some years ago and helped her with that soccer match thing…" _

_**How can you be so slow? –**_ He heard the dragon's voice inside his head

"_You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" _Hyorinmaru didn't answer.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"We are shini…"

"Yeah yeah…I realized that already! Damn if didn't have follow the reiatsu I would be eating ice cream by now."

" You sensed us? How come you could sense our reiatsu and we couldn't sense yours?" Renji asked.

"I first thought it could be a hollow or two, so I concealed my reiatsu to approach, but then I found you instead."

"So you had training." He said, she nodded.

"Pretty much, geta-boshi's been training me for five years now. Now I really gotta go I have to meet someone." She said. Before she turned around she heard someone running up to her.

"Karin!"

"Kyohei-kun? What are you doing here. Jinta and Yuzu got worried so we decided to split up and look for…" He looked at Hitsugaya and Renji.

"Who are they?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"How should I know. Those two followed me from the convenience store." Karin said. Toushirou frowned, sensing something from the tanned boy.

"Kurosaki you should come with us." He said grabbing her wrist.

"What the…!"

"Hey dude let her go!" Kyohei said grabbing her other wrist. " She's with me so back off!"

"I'M WHAT?"

"She needs to come with us!" Toushirou said pulling Karin.

"Like hell I'll let you walk around with her! Let go!" Kyohei pulled Karin.

"Taichou…I think you should stop it now…" Renji said nervously pointing at Karin. She was glowing red, Renji and Toushirou sensed her reiatsu starting to go up.

"LET GO OF ME!" She said as her spiritual pressure pulled both away from her.

"Wow that was some serious girl anger!" Renji said.

"Karin-chan! Kyohei-kun!" Yuzu said catching up with them. "What happened here? Who are those two?"

Without saying a word, Karin walked away.

"Yo Karin, are you okay?" Jinta asked worried.

"I'm just fine! I'm going home now, my head is hurting." She walked off.

Hitsugaya started to walk to follow her, but Jinta stopped him.

"I think it's enough for one day Hitsugaya-taicho. You two should go back to the shop and resolve any business you might have with her, with him first." Jinta said in a dead serious tone.

"He's right. We better go." Renji said, and both walked away.

"hunf…fine" Hitsugaya said not pleased about the situation.

"Kyohei. What happened here?" Jinta asked looking at the boy who frowned and looked away.

"Don't tell me I was wrong, those guys wanted to take her away so I stopped it."

Jinta raised one eyebrow. " Really 'cause it seemed like you two were playing tug-o-war with her." Yuzu chuckled. " You of all people should know she can take care of herself."

"I don't know, I saw two big guys coming at her so I had to do something…"

"Or did you feel threatened? 'Cause, you know, they were pretty good-looking…"

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" He shouted turning red.

"Whatever, just remember that Karin hates to be treated as if she was a damsel in distress so if you keep this up she will hate you more than anyone else, and not in a healthy rivalry way." Jinta replied.

Kyohei looked away, angry. Yuzu pitied him.

"Maybe we could try something else when Karin forgets all this, don't worry Kyohei-kun, Karin is very kind and will let this go soon" She said smiling gently.

"Yeah…you better get her a reaaalllyy good present because THIS was a TOTAL FIASCO!"

"We must go talk to Urahara maybe he's the one behind her training. We can clarify if we should seal her reiatsu or if she has total control of it…." Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah, but for now…where are we gonna spend the night…I usually stay at Ichigo's but I don't think we can go there now… so the only option left is Orihime Inoue…" A chill went down their spines as they remembered her DELICIOUS cooking.

"By the way didn't you feel something strange in that blonde boy?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, there was something terribly familiar in his reiatsu…it seemed a lot like an Arrancars but still different we better keep an eye on him, we don't know who else might be interested in a non-shinigami zanpakuto." Renji nodded firmly.

Karin finally got home. Her head was hurting like hell. _"Damn those shinigamis! They always managed to give me a headache!" _threw herself at her bed.

She looked at the red pendant around her neck. "I want to train…Yeah that will do me some good." She got up from her bed in a jump, took her sword and went straight to the Urahara Shop. When she got there Urahara was already in the front of the shop.

"Kurosaki-chan! I was wondering if you would come today, I heard about the fiasco, but don't worry its perfectly normal for a cute lady like you to have boys using you as tug-o-war." He said with that cheesy smile of his.

"I want to pick up from where we left today, I just need a calm place and somewhere away from people." She said ignoring his comment.

"Feel free to use the basement Kurosaki-chan." She nodded and left. He stood there, his face was now serious.

"Soul Society already know huh…this will be faster than what I expected…"

* * *

BOOOOO

cliffhanger

Im tired so imma sleep now

Tomorrow ill continue this…

Bye byeeeeeee


	4. Manifestation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

**After some late researching i decided to change Karin's zanpakuto name. It will make more sense in future chapters  
Sorry for making u read this chapter again (even if partially...)  
Ill update as soon as possible...  
which will be probably VERY soon...**

* * *

Heeeyy

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS HitsuKarin-sama, girlX901 and Turtle-chan; they make me a happy neko =w=

To redeem myself from the last chapter…*aheem*

Koala plushies are not gay, right Turtle-chan? xD

On with the story…

* * *

Chapter III

_**Manifestation**_

Down in the basement Karin sat down, took a deep breath and entered her inner world.

Frustration, Shinigamis, Blind Dates, the day was horrible. She still couldn't prove to others that she didn't need anybody else to take care of her.

"_I'm still just a girl in their eyes…if only I could prove them wrong…"_

_Tudum_

_Tudum_

_**Karin…**_

_Tudum _

_Tudum_

That same voice once again called her, as faint as the other time, like a whisper, but steady as her heart beat.

"_Where are you?"_

_Tudum _

_Tudum_

_**Hear me Karin**_

"_Can't find you…"_

_**I'm always with you…**_

_Tudum tudum tudum tudum_

Those red eyes came again, staring at her without blinking

_**Don' keep anything**_

_**Throw it all away**_

"_It's burning"_

_**Listen to me**_

She started to feel the fire in her skin, the pain was acute

"_IT BURNS! I CAN'T DO IT!"_

_**If you don't take it all out it will consume you**_

"_It hurts!"_

_**KARIN!**_

_**Throw it all away!**_

The flames came with voices, from everyone, they judged her, compared her, measured her…and it burned her heart.

"_MAKE IT STOP!"_

_**CALL MY NAME! CONTROL MY FLAMES!**_

_**KARIN!**_

"AAAAARGHHHHHH!" Karin shouted , her red reiatsu burst out of her destroying everything around her, even the rocks were on flames. Karin saw clear orange skies and in front of her a huge red dragon. It had black horns coming out of his forhead and jaws, lining up trough his spine until his tail which swung from side to side like a snake.

_**Karin…**_

This time the voice was gentler. Warm and low.

_**You found me at last**_

"_Who are you?"_

_**You know my name, it was written in your heart the day you were born.**_

She looked into those fiery red eyes. She knew him so well, he had always been with her. Her lips moved saying something.

The dragon smiled.

_**My power is yours, I'll be your strength, and your fire will never extinguish**_

Karin felt dizzy and blacked out.

"Mochi mochiiiiiiiiiiiii Kurosaki-chaaann?" Karin slowly opened her eyes, and saw Urahara, Jinta and Ururu staring at her.

"Ouch my head…what happened…?" She said trying to get up.

"Jinta-kun went down to the basement and saw you lying unconscious in the ground, he brought you up here…"

"Yeah Karin! What happened down there, everything was on fire!" Jinta said with a confused look.

"Nothing I was just training and something hit my head…" She said looking away.

"Well, Jinta-kun Ururu-chan, why don't you go home already, I want to talk with Kurosaki-chan a little."

"Okay…Take care Karin." They said leaving the store.

"Tch…You Kurosakis always manage to destroy my house." His face got serious. "Now Kurosaki-chan, what REALLY happened there?"

Renji and Hitsugaya reported back to Yamamoto .

"We talked to Kisuke Urahara and he said he was taking care of her training so that her reiatsu wouldn't become destructive. We also discovered Kurosaki Karin knows shunpo, but we don't know what others techniques she might have learnt. Until now she hadn't show any signs of having a zanpakuto manifesting sir." Hitsugaya said.

"I see…for now just keep an eye on her and on Urahara, he might be planning something, dismissed." Yamamoto said.

"Hai." They both said.

In that moment the white haired shingami felt something, the same felling from the night before he got this mission. But it was slightly different.

_**It was faster than I thought…**_He heard Hyorinmaru saying.

"_What do you mean?"_

The dragon didn't answer.

The sun set and Hitsugaya was feeling confused, what were those subtle feelings that Hyorinmaru seemed to understand, but still refused to talk about it. He went out for a walk…maybe it would do him some good . He walked randomly through the streets until he found himself in a familiar place. He was on a hill, near the road; he could see the whole city down in his feet.

"I remember this place…wasn't here that I met that girl?" He smiled at the memory, he enjoyed those days, playing like a normal kid. He heard something, better yet someone, grunting.

"Argh not you!" Said Kurosaki was facing him. She was in the same clothes from before: A black tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, only that this time it was a bit torned. He wondered what happened. "You are not stalking me are you?" She asked with a suspicious look.

He frowned.

"Of course not. I was here first so the stalking one would be you!"

"WHAT? THIS is MY way home! And Why on earth would I stalk some midget!" She called sticking her tongue out. Hitsugaya boiled in anger as a vein popped out of his forehead. He stomped over next to her, inches apart; Karin was now facing his chest.

" As you can see Kurosaki, I am not the midget this time." He bent down face to face to her.  
Karin spaced out for a while_ "…does he work out?…what the heck! Get a grip Karin!"_ and snapped out blushing a bit.

"Yeah… I can see that… now you are a huge freak!" His eyes twitched. He noticed the stone she was using was shining.

"Hey your necklace, it's glowing…"

"What?" She said looking down. He backed away and the stone stopped glowing.

"It stopped…strange." She said. Suspecting something Hitsugaya took one step forward. The stone began to glow once again, and the closer he got the stronger it would glow and if he looked too long at it he would get a feeling similar to those he had previously.

"That's weird…" He said as they both realized that.

"Maybe it can detect shinigami…?" He guessed.

"I don't think so…geta-boshi gave me this saying it would help in my training…"

"Hmm…" _"Hyorinmaru…does she have something to do with those weird sensations I've been having?"_

_**Maybe you should go ask Urahara, and watch one of those training sessions of her to understand what's happening, after all Yamamoto ordered you to keep an eye on her…**_

"_Maybe you're right…"_

_**I'm ALWAYS right **_. He could imagine the dragon smirking, he ignored the comment.

"Well, besides this being VEEEEEERRRYYY interesting…I gotta go, Yuzu is waiting for me at home…" She said walking away.

"Wait!" He said grabbing her wrist, the moment their skins touched both felt a an electric spark, he let her go right away.

"Wh-what?" She said retreating her hand next to her body.

"Forget it…" He said going back to his cool pose, hands in pockets. "Just go home now…little girls like you should be sleeping by now…" He said walking away. She stuck her tongue out. She looked at her left, the sun setting imposing it's golden light to the small city. "_What was THAT?"_She wondered and walked away in the opposite direction Hitsugaya went.

Next morning she woke up early, excited for training. She put on a pair of black leggings and a red tank top, grabbed her bag, her sword and went down stairs.

"Morning Yuzu!" She said smiling

"Good morning Karin-chan!" She greeted her sister kindly. "Here I made pancakes!"

"Hmmm they smell delicious!" She stood next to her sister in front of the oven. Yuzu put some on a plate.

"Here you go, there is juice in the fridge."

"Okie dokie…" She said grabbing a cup. They both sat down at the table and started to eat.

A few minutes in silence and Yuzu finally spoke up.

"Are you okay Karin? I mean, do you feel better after all that happened?"

"Don't worry Yuzu, I went training so that made me clear my mind, everything is fine now!" She said grinning reassuring her sister.

"Im glad." Yuzu said smiling.

"Well I gotta go now! See ya later then!"

"Okay, have fun Karin!" Karin went straightly to Urahara's shop. Ururu was out leaving only Jinta cleaning the entrance.

"Oi Jinta!" She said greeting the red head.

"Hey Karin, feeling better?"

"Yup!"

"Good 'cause I can't take more cleaning work here!" She grinned.

"Then let's go down stairs so I can show you who is the real karakura red!"

"HA! You can try Fake Red!" They went to the basement and found Urahara there talking to someone.

His eyes were teal and his hair was white.

"Oh no…not _him_ again…." Karin sighed.

"What is Hitsugaya-taicho doing down here?" Jinta asked.

"I don't wanna know…" Soon enough Urahara spotted them.

"Kurosaki-chan! We were waiting for you!"

They walked up to the men duo.

"What is HE doing here?" She said frowning.

"Hitsugaya-taicho came to inquire me about your necklace Kurosaki-chan. So now that you are here, I intended to make a live demonstration. Is that okay?"

"I don't know…We still didn't try manifestation yet, and is it really okay to do it in front of HIM?" She glared, he frowned.

"Don't worry kurosaki-chan, I was ready for his visit so I made another necklace, similar to yours, so Hitsugaya-taicho himself will test it with you."

"I am?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you are captain." Urahara said standing his hand that hold a silver chain with a blue stone pendant. "Unless you would back away from this lady's challenge." Karin smirked. He was teasing the teal eyed shinigami. And it worked.

"Fine." He said grabbing the necklace and putting it around his neck. "How do I test this thing?"

"Just release your shinkai. And Kurosaki-chan... remember to wait."

"Hai!"

Karin and Hitsugaya stood facing each other.

"We better back off Jinta-kun this will be a hot battle." Urahara said taking some distance.

Karin unsheathed her sword, and whispered.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _"Damn she knows kido!"_

"Hadō #33.Sōkatsui!" Karin shouted as a huge burst of blue energy emerged from the tip of her fingers and fired at him. He jumped in time but she shunpoed behind him and slashed her sword.

Once again he managed to escape.

He tried to fight her without using his shinkai, he would mostly avoid her attacks by blocking or evading.

"DAMN YOU MIDGET! FIGHT!" She said pushing him harder until, with a powerful slash striking down over his head, she managed to cut his left cheek.

He didn't know if he was pissed because of the cut or because of she called him midget _again_.

"You want me to fight! So be it! I'll end this now!" He said landing on the ground.

"Sit upon frozen heavens! **Hyorinmaru**!" However something different happened, the blue stone glowed stronger and his sword took it's released form but from the sword the ice dragon itself emerged roaring. Hitsugaya was surprised _"How can it be?"_However as soon as he called Hyorinmaru out Karin shouted.

"Set the skies on fire! **Nichirinmaru**!" His eyes widened. Her stone glowed just like his and from her sword emerged a huge red dragon. Urahara smirked under his hat.

Both dragons roared furiously at each other. Hitsugaya was too amazed to react.

**We finally meet again…brother**. They heard Hyorinmaru's voice echoed.

"Brother? What the heck does he mean by that?" She asked confused.

"Whatever! C'mon lets finish this Nichirinmaru!" Karin said as she jumped up swinging her swords. Her zanpakuto's released state were two large arched blades with a small curved handle that was attached by two black chains. In the egde of each chain was another handle she used to swing her swords to cover a bigger area and hit distant targets. The blades had blood red carvings.

"Nenshou Shippo!" She shouted. The dragon roared and the blades got on fire as Karin swung them in Hitsugaya's direction. He snapped out of his trance and attacked.

"Hyōryū Senbi" He shouted as he swung his sword in a linear direction creating overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. When both attacks collided it caused a great explosion with a blinding lighr, the impact sent both of them flying. Both dragons disappeared after the collision, however, only Hitsugaya's shinkai remained. Karin's sword went back into its sealed state.

Hitsugaya landed on his feet and had a slight cut in his chest, but Karin fell and her side was bleeding a lot.

"Karin!" Jinta yelled worried. He ran up to her. " Are you okay?" Urahara approached.

"Damn you Shinigami! If I knew a midget could do this much damage I would have been more careful!" She said smirking trying not to wince in pain. Hitsugaya smiled sympathetically. _"What a headache I'll have when I report back to captain-commander"._

* * *

BOOO BOOO

Readyyyy!

Now some vocabulary to enlighten the situationnn:

_Geta-boshi : Urahara's nickaname = Mr. hat and clogs_

_Hadō #33. Sōkatsui : Way of destruction 33 , Blue Fire, Crash Down_

_Nichirinmaru: the sun circle_

_Nenshou Shippo: Burning Tail_

_Hyōryū Senbi: Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_

Pupuuuuuuuuuuuuu hope you had fun! Soon enough Yamamoto granny is gonna poke his nose into business =3=

LEAVE A REVIEW and go check my karin fanart out...(sorry i realized just now that the link was incomplete =_= ill put the complete link on my profile page)


	5. Begin

YAAAAAAAAY THE NEW CHAPPIE ISH HEEERREEE

thank you all for your kind support here and on Deviant art!

Im sorry for this super late update, I was really tangled up with art comissions and college work

so I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter IV

_**Begin**_

Hitsugaya was having a lot of trouble thinking about how would he tell captain-commander that the girl already has a zanpakuto spirit and is trained by Urahara and Yoruichi. He knew that it might cause the seal of her powers, to be instructed by outlaws.  
But why worry about that human? Well he was kinda sympathetic toward that girl. She wished to protect her family and friends and to overcome herself and to take this away from her was to sentence her soul to a painful and long death, to deny the same power he once longed for wouldn't let his conscience still.

He was by the road, that same spot of sunset light. Arms folded and eyes closed.

After the Kurosaki passed out, he talked to Urahara about what he should say to Yamamoto.  
Even putting Karin's powers on the line, Urahara seemed calm and sure that Hitsugaya should report to captain-commander, he also let him keep the necklace but warned him not to use it near Soul Society or include that in the report. He was confused, he knew the ex-captain was plotting something but still couldn't understand why he wanted Yamamoto to know about the girl.

He frowned and then sighed. He would play along to the man's game. He was curious. He wanted to know about those strange and rare powers that a plain human girl had acquired.

Standing up , he walked into a road that he knew he could not go back from. He would have to go to the bottom of this, he knew that once you are in there was no way out, and it could get dangerous.

First he explained everything about her training to Renji, he was amazed about how far the girl got, without being a shinigami. However Hitsugaya omited the manifestation part and the necklace, he kept his hidden under his hakama.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho reporting sir."

"Good, I was starting to become worried about you two" Yamamoto replied. " So, what is the situation?"

"The girl has developed a zanpakuto spirit and is able to perform destruction Kido. I sparred with her and she is strong and skillfull. She also knows Shunpo and how to conceal her reiatsu. "

"And how did she learn all this?"

"Kisuke Urahara and Shihoin Yoruichi are training her for approximately 5 years now."

"I see. Then I've made my decision. You two can come back to Soul Society and I will announce her destiny for all captains and vice captains. You are dismissed."

"Hai." They both said.

On the way out, Renji started.

"Wow, that girl really has the Kurosaki gene, she looks like more trouble than Ichigo.."

"Well, at least she seemed to have her father's abilities. Even being younger than Kurosaki, she has more reiatsu and control over it...different from her brother."

"Yeah, but I want to see if she has the same attitude as her brother."

"On imprudence? I dont think so... but on determination, I have no doubt about it."

"Ha, no one can be as imprudente as that guy...by the way, do you think captain-commander will seal her powers? I know it can be dangerous to let simple human girl with such powers but...ahh..I don't know, it just doesn't look right..."

"Yes, I'm worried about it too."

"You are? really? wow. Now I'm impressed!" He said blinking and the laughing.

"Why are you so surprised about it?" He asked frowning.

"The almighty Hitsugaya-taicho protector of order is worried about an outlaw human girl? You still wonder why I am surprised?" He said tapping on his back.

Hitsugaya glared.

"Ow my body is heavy like a rock!" The raven haired girl

"No wonder, you two got pretty excited on the little spare." Yoruichi said;

"I lost?"

"Yup, but you did pull up a good fight. After all you made a captain release his shinkai to win you! That is something really amazing for any shinigami." She grinned trying to cheer the girl up.

She didn't answer. Just stared blankly at the purple haired woman.

"So what now?" Karin started in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"What will become of me and my powers? I don't think that he will keep this a secret and I don't expect Soul Society to let a human girl bounce around with a zanpakuto."

Yoruichi became serious. " I'm not sure." She then softened her face on a gentle smile. " But I know that Kisuke won't let anything happen to you, adn neither will I." She placed her hand on the top of the girl's head.

She hated to admit it but she got a soft spot for this girl. Different from Soi Fong who was like a younger sister, Karin has become something close to a daughter for her. She knew that Karin had no one else to talk about those feelings, she could never tell her twin Yuzu, or her father, and Ichigo hardly came to visit, so the flashstep goddess was the only one that she could tell her difficulties in training, her frustations and her victories. She entrusted all this to her in such a trusting way, that Yoruichi would do whatever she could to protect her smile.

"You need rest, what will your father say when he comes home and sees his beloved daughter bleeding from her side" She grinned. "Try to get some sleep, Ururu-chan will bring you some food when you're better!"

"Ha, if get any nicer you will spoil me!" Karin chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll prepare the most exhaustive training session you've ever had!"

When Karin got back home her father and Yuzu were desperate and worried about her, in their own way, aka, Yuzu crying and Isshin jumping around and hugging her mom's poster.

"Karin-chan! What happened? Why are you hurt?"

"I fell from some stairs." Karin said. Isshin narrowed his eyes. " I'm going to sleep now. Good night!" She said climbing up the stairs.

In her room she looked out of the window, wondering what would become of her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her father came in.

"Karin-chan, I need to talk to you." His face was serious so she didn't had the nerve to make a joke or call him goat-face, she just stood there, quiet.

He sighed.

"I know that you've been aware of your brother's and mine condition. So you also know that I'm not as stupid as I seem."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked away.

"Karin. I can sense some changes in your reiatsu" Her eyes widened, she knew he was a captain but she never REALIZED that he WAS a SHINIGAMI CAPTAIN and obviously knew that she had been training. She lowered her head, ashamed that she didn't tell her father about it, knowing that he understood what the shinigami world involved.

"I also know that everyone must have their own journey, but I want you to know that we are family, and you can always count on us. You will always have a home here, doesn't matter what you become or how far you go."

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere..." She said looking away, and then glancing back at her father, who had a sad smile on his face.

"It's okay. Well, you need a lot of rest, so good night Karin-chaaaaannn!" He said in his usual cheeful way going out of her room.

"That was strange... does he know something I don't, did geta-boshi tell him something, I don't understand, where would I go to..." She lay down on her bed and tossed her arms over her face.

Toushirou and Renji were back, three days after their return Yamamoto calle another meeting.

"Concerning the human girl, Hitsugaya-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho reported that the girl has been trained for 5 years by Kisuke Urahara and Shihoin Yoruichi. I was informed that she also know Shunpo, and kido."

Most of the presents gasped.

"Bu-but, how she is just a human!" Soi Fong was astonished.

"But I'm afraid that our fears came true. On a spare Hitsugaya-taicho witnessed the girl using her zanpakutou's shinkai." Everyone's eyes widened.

"How is this possible, she is not just human but she is too young! Not even the most gifted Shinigamis learned their Zanpakutou's name after only 5 years of training! She can't achieve shinkai!" Isane said.

"I fought her, and she does have a shinkai, and it was no ordinary zanpakutou, they were twin swords of fire type. And her spirit had the form of crimson Dragon. She was so powerful that if I didn't have realesed Hyorinmaru, I might as well lost."

"So what are we going to do about this girl?" Byakuya said in cold tone.

"She obviously has too much power to control it. She must be sealed immediately" Soi Fong said firmly.

"Oh please Soi Fong- taicho, you are just jealous that you are not Yoruichi-sama's favorite student anymore." Kurotsuchi said in a mocking tone.

"What?" She got up hitting the table with her hand.

"Quiet down. I already decided what will happen to the young Kurosaki." Everyone stood quiet, waiting for the commander to say.

"Due to her unique abilities and rare traits, we cannot afford to lose such promising power as an ally. So she will come to Soul Society and train here, under my eyes. So she can't be used by Urahara, nor put other humans in danger."

"So you will send a human girl to the shinigami academy?" Renji asked.

"No."

"Then who will be responsible for her training?" Byakuya asked.

Karin woke up, she felt like she had slept for days. She quickly changed into her uniform and left.

In school, everyone was saying Karin got in a fight with a bunch of _yankees _and got hurt real bad, but mostly, people didn't know what to think, the soccer captain always were a mysterious person.

"Kurosakiiii!"

"Ah, what's up Kentarou."

"Everyone is talking about you! What the hell happened this weekend?"

"Er...nothing important really." She said. Kyohei approached.

"Morning everyone..." He noticed Karin was wearing the stone necklace. He stared at it for a few seconds before snapping out.

"What's wrong Kyohei?" Kentarou asked.

"Nothing, yo Kurosaki, can I see this necklace of yours?" He stood out his hand, but as it got closer to Karin she felt something.

She quickly held the stone and backed his hand.

"Wow what was that for Kurosaki?" Kentarou asked.

Their friend talked but the two didn't listened. Karin looked into his eyes, she thought that she saw them strangely black. His eyes were green, never black.  
He blinked, they were green again.

_"What the heck is this? What is happening to him?"_

She was really scared, she avoided him all day.

She didn't know why her hand protected the necklace from what she thinks is a friend.

**"Karin. You must be careful. You are too rare to pass unoticed."**

_"Nichirinmaru? Does this means I can't even trust my friends?"_

She got no answer.

She spent the whole day on looking up at the sky while playing with the crimson stone in her fingers. She was by the road looking down at the city, she didn 't remeber but someone once told her it was a good place to think. But she didn't know what to think.

She heard footsteps. She wasn't concentrated and too much confused to pay attention to her surroundings and didn't noticed who was there. So she turned around, hoping it wasn't her "friend".

She didn't know if she was happy or irritated. There wasn's any Kyohei around, just that not-so-midget-shinigami again, with those irritating teal eyes.

"You again?"

"You are coming with me?" He said bluntly coming closer.

"What? To where?" She said as he pulled her.

"To Soul Society."

"WHAT?"

"Stop shouting! Is annoying." He said said as he walked holding her wrist.

"Wait a second! Let me go!" She pulled her wrist from his grip. "Do you think I'm going to hand over my powers that easily! Do you think I don't know what you are up to! That as soon as I let my guard down you are going to seal me away!"

"Be quiet already! You should be thankful to me! Thanks to my report you will be trained in Soul Society!"

Her eyes widened. He once again took her wrist and began to walk, this time she was silent. At first he pulled her, but seeing her expression was different he stopped pulling and just guided her.

They reached the senkaimon. She looked at the endless darkness ahead.

"My family! Yuzu and Dad, I need to tell them."

"Kurosaki-taicho already knows he will explain everything your sister needs to know. Now, we need to go."

She nodded, unsure. He sighed.

"Try to keep can't stay in the senkaimon for long."

She held his hand and they jumped in.

As they passed, he glanced back at her, her grip in his hand tighten. He stared at her, she didn't realized that she was holding his hand tightly. He felt funny, but ignored the feeling.

When they finally got to the other end, she still wouldn't let go of his hand. He glance once more, this time she noticed, and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Er...so..Is this Soul Society?" She asked. He nodded.

"We are inside Sireitei, here live the shinigamis and noble families, beyond the walls is Rukongai."

"Noble Families eh? So you Shinigamis are the high society, while keeping ordinary souls outside your little perfect world." She said placing her hands on her hips.

His eyes narrowed.

"Not everyone here is from noble birth. Not everyone is lucky enough to be born in the golden craddles."

He turned to look at her, waiting for an answer.

She threw her arms to the back of her head.

"Haa, isn't that right. Sometimes, we have urge to fight against a destiny imposed to us by other. Not always a better destiny. Just our own. Built with our own hands, sweat and blood. In that point we are more alike than I thought." She looked back at him and smiled.

He blinked.

_"Alike? We?"_

_-FlashBack-_

_Hitsugaya was coming back from the meeting. He decided to stop by and see how Hinamori was doing._

_"Shiro-chan!" She said _

_"It's Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_"Aah gomen gomen! So what happened while I was away?"_

_"More than I wanted. I finally got Matsumoto to finish the papers before the deadline, but because of that I was sent on a mission in the human world to investigate a girl."_

_"Why?"_

_"Believe it or not a human girl developed a zanpakuto spirit." Her eyes widened._

_"I didn't know it was possible! She must have a huge reiatsu."_

_"Well, she is a Kurosaki."_

_"What? A relative of Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_"Yes, she is his younger sister, Karin."_

_"OOh I know Karin-chan! Yeah she really is something! about two years ago I went to this mission in the human world and I met her, the girl not only could see me, but she even hunted hollows around town!"_

_"Yeah, tell me about it. She already knows kido and shunpo, and now she learned her zanpakuto's name."_

_"Wow! In such a short period of time! She is more prodigy than yourself!" She laughed._

_"She is a pain, that's what she is! She keeps calling me the midget-shinigami or the elementary-shinigami-dude! Argh it really makes me angry!" Hinamori giggled._

_"You two are very much alike you know."_

_"How can you say that! That girl is imprudent! I'm no where near her kind!"_

_"You two are very determined. Always try to hide your feelings to protect others, always wanting to become more than what you really are." She smiled looking up at the sky. "She must be as hard to read as you are."_

_"Well, you will have plenty of time to try to read her, Captain-commander decided she is coming here to train properly."_

_"Really? That looks pretty cool! Maybe I can become her friend! After all, I'm YOUR friend, so if you two are really similar then I'll be her friend too!"_

_"Stop saying nonsense is better for you not get involved in those Business."_

_"But who is going to train her?"_

_-end of flashback-_

he snapped out when they heard other voices.

"Shiroooo-chaaannn! You are finally back!"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho."

"Naaahh, but we are the whitey duo! Here I brought some candies for you!" He started to take all sorts of candy from his hakama.

"I DON'T WANT THOSE! Why do you still give me sweets when I don't even have a child's size anymore!" *Vein pop*

"Awwn I thought you liked them..." He glanced to his side "Oh! Are you Kurosaki-chan?" He asked excited.

"Y-yes..." Karin answered a little scared of the man's psychotic behaviour.

"Aah nice to meet you! I'm Ukitake Juunshiro, captain of the 13th division, these are my 3rd seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarou Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san." Kiyone said bowing.

"Yeah." The other said.

"Er, nice to meet you too...i think. But why are you here?"

They blinked. And turned to Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taicho didn't you tell her about the training?"

"Not everything."

"Oh I see... Then let me clarify things to you Kurosaki-chan. I was put in charge of your training here in Soul Society, you will stay in my division."

"Oh, now I get it. Then I hope we get along well." She smiled sweetly making Sentarou and Kiyone blush a little.

"My my, aren't you adorable! No wonder Shiro-chan wanted to be responsible for your training!"

"What?" She gasped. He blushed.

"Don't say stupid things Ukitake taicho!"

"Now, now, thanks a lot for bringing Kurosaki-chan here, come on, we will take you to ours headquarters." Ukitake said as they walked away pulling Karin along.

"Oh wait a second!" Karin stopped, ans ran back.

"Thank you for helping me..." She bowed to Hitsugaya. He was surprised and a little embarassed. "...But you're still a midget." She quickly said sticking her tongue out. And then smiling.

His face was now a mixture of anger, embarassement and something he could describe as butterflies in his stomach.

_"Dear Kami, she will be pain..."_

* * *

MuahUAHUhauHUAHuha

SO karin's epic journey into SS begins! *dramatic music*

Sorry about any spelling mistakes, i think I messed up Yoruichi's surname ^_^;


End file.
